legend_of_the_aedfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve "Wächter" Jensen dragonkind
The man with two sides, no one is quite sure where Wächter's loyalties lie, but he stands as Gnorlan's best hunter, tormenter, and prison guard. History: Steve “Wächter” Jensen was born on the 23 of November 1975, and is currently living. He was born to Shiori Landon Jensen and James John Jensen (the previous Wächter, full dragon) in the dragon kingdom. His mother, being half human, half dragon, was raised in Germany, and she taught Steve all she knew about Germany and taught him all she knew in the German language. Protecting Silveria’s mother, the previous Elven Queen, Steve’s father was fatally wounded. The elders decided on at least two options for the next Wächter. Vardim Van Nadokish (JerkButtFace) and Steve Jensen. Vardim’s father noticed a dark side in Vardim, a personality that was ruining Vardim. The king knew the elders would choose him without full knowledge of his other personality, and didn’t want more people hurt, so he cursed Vardim and wiped his memory then gave him to the wisest asylum worker in the four kingdoms (JerkButtFace, as she decided was her name) to raise and told her to never tell Vardim his real name, his real heritage. The asylum worker agreed and raised Vardim a dark elf, he is really a demon with a hidden dark elf side. Steve was chosen as Wächter and his father died soon after on 2 April 1978, when Steve was 2 years old. After training until he was 4 and a half years old, Steve’s induction ceremony as Wächter was on 23rd of May 1980. Shiori protected Steve as much as she could, especially from Vardim, who soon learned he was to be chosen Wächter, his dark side desiring power. Steve was raised mostly in the dragon kingdom, but studied and trained in all the realms and kingdoms, learning much and gaining many friends along with many enemies. He trained in the dragon kingdom with Quinn, Shadowstorm, Silveria, Lorianne, Jenny, Sam, and many others. He trained in the human realm in Germany, America, France, Scotland, and Romania, and trained in all the other realms. Coming home on the 15th of May 1994, after training in the dark elven kingdom, Steve found Shiori in their house, dead. She had been murdered by Vardim, but Steve only assumed it was a shadow, possibly the Shadowman, as he was known. Steve vowed to better protect everyone, always being on the lookout. About five months later, Steve was invited to teach at the academy, the same one he had grown up training in, and trained in for his dragon kingdom assignments. He eagerly accepted, teaching mostly tracking, self defense, knowledge of the kingdoms and realms (history and culture), and hunting and tracking with animal companions. Wächter was soon paired with a griffin who was abandoned, but clung to him always after he nursed it back to health at his house. He named the griffin Gleadmir. Steve never had much luck with women and often was rejected. His two main girlfriends were Lorianne Johnson (Lorianne Van Nadokish), and Jennifer Stone. Steve proposed to Lorianne, but was rejected. He soon proposed to Jennifer, not expecting her saying yes when she did. They were married in the dragon kingdom in 9 September 1994. Steve and Jennifer (Jenny) lived in the house Steve grew up in as their first house. Their first child, Laney Janet Jensen, was born on the 12th of October 1995. Steve tried his hardest, despite his responsibilities, to be a father to Laney and a husband to Jenny, loyal and loving to both. Jenny remained loyal to Steve, remaining as well his confidante. Laney grew very close to Steve, and claims to the day her first and closest best friends were Steve, Jenny, and Gleadmir, who was very much a family friendly companion. Steve and Jenny decided to build their own house, which they built and lived in. Steve was away many times, trying his best to place protection spells on the house as he was away, but despite his efforts, soon before their second child was born, Jenny and Laney were captured, two shapeshifting demons taking their place and taking their own lives to lead Steve to believe Jenny and Laney had died. Crushed by this news, Steve was not the same. His plans to stop the war and stop Vardim become far more desperate and he pleaded Shadowstorm for a chance to get in and act as a double agent to help proceed the cause. Shadowstorm, after many attempts, gave in, but Steve’s plans were revealed falsely, leading many of the citizens in the dragon kingdom, angel, and elven kingdoms to believe that he was a traitor. Shadowstorm was forced to banish Steve from the kingdoms before Steve and Shadowstorm were both killed by a riotous mob. Steve decided he could use the trust he gained from Gnorlan when they trained together against him to stop the war. Ronald Peters, Gnorlan's second in command at the time, believed him to be a spy, and Wächter ended up in a fight with him on the mountain, costing Steve both his legs and nearly his life. Gnorlan found Steve and accepted him as hunter, prisoner tormentor, main bodyguard, and second in command, giving him metal legs that could withstand limits such as hellfire, lightning (with some pain, however minimal), and almost any weapon blows. Ronald Peters was proven by Steve to have no loyalty to Gnorlan and was banished from the kingdom. When Gnorlan's demons kidnapped Karlee Peters, Karlee was young and had some memories but they were fragmented after Wächter worked hard with her to shape her into Gnorlan's loyal servant. At first, he did not care for Karlee, but soon he became to love her as a daughter, and Karlee in return, cared for Steve as the father she had lost. Little did she know, King ShadowStorm had aided Ron, her father, back into the demonic kingdom where he hid in a cave by a small passageway entering into the mountain. Wächter was aware of Ronald's presence and the two became friends, helping each other occasionally, but keeping their loyalties, even if it meant they had to occasionally fight each other during the war. Steve's loyalties were unknown for a time, but he mentioned to the Kristen that he wished he could go home, get respect back, find friendships again, but he could not escape knowing no one would accept him back. He was being seen as a traitor far too long and while he pretended to be Gnorlan's second in command, as Steve dreamed of ending the war, but feared the betrayed look in the eyes of all he had cared for, keeping him at the demonic kingdom. He once talked to Lorianne telepathically and discovered Lorianne was aware he was alive and Quinnlong had insisted to many that Wächter was dead. The kingdom having nearly forgotten him. In a battle against Gnorlan, Steve was able to escape, with help from Shadowstorm, Cpt. Sanskri, Kristen, Mark and others, and was able to return home. He was not accepted quickly, some still believed him a traitor, but he was trusted by Shadowstorm, who never forgot where Steve’s true loyalties lay. Steve soon discovered his family was alive and had been prisoners of Vardim since the incident he had lost them in. He quickly rescued them, with help from his son, Stephen (or Steve). He quickly brought them to his house, and nearly lost Jenny again when Vardim tried to light their house in fire, succeeding in lighting the house, but Steve and Gleadmir saved Jenny from the fire. Vardim destroyed the apartment, and the house, leaving the Jensens to live in the refugee home. Steve, trying his hardest to end the war, went against his pact to never harm a king or queen not engaged in harming another king or queen, and killed Gnorlan, ending Merrin’s life as well. The elders, discovering this, cursed him, causing him bedridden, and in a lot of pain. The elders threatened to kill Steve for going against his pact a second time, but Shadowstorm stood as witness of what Steve had done and saved Steve’s life by convincing the elders to give Steve one more chance. That one more chance, was to stop Vardim and his men from destroying an ancient magic held dam that held back the world’s sixth ocean, protecting the four kingdoms. Powers: Being dragonic, Wächter can morph to a human like form he often keeps, but also he can morph back to his natural dragonic form. Wächter also can control fire, manipulate fire, increase or decrease the heat in fire, create fire, can light his body on fire either human or dragon, and can control some lightning, mostly just expelling it. Wächter also has heightened senses such as sight, hearing, and sense of smell. He has been a psychological expert many years and also very informed in the different species. "You can tell if someone is a dragon by looking at their shadow. That is also how you can tell what they look like dragonic." (-Wächter to Kristen about dragons) Weapons/Equipment: Wachter carries a dagger, a sword, and a pocket knife wherever he goes, all in sheathes. Other than that, he uses his powers and hand to hand combat skills. Family: Mother: Shiori Landon Jensen Father: James John Jensen ("JJ Jensen), Wächter Wife: Jennifer "Jenny" Nan Stone Jensen Daughter: Laney Janet Jensen Son: Stephen "Steve" Jensen Allies/Friends: Gnorlan "G" (Burtilina) Van Nadokish Demon King Karlee Peters Ronald Peters Lorianne Brynn (Van Nadokish) Johnson Burtilina, Demonic Dragon kind Kristen Nicole Shadowstorm Elven Angel Kind Quinnlong Burtilina Dragonic Kind Facts: Nationality: Dragonic/Demonic Age: 40 years Born: 23rd November 1975 Gender: Male Appearance: Height: 5'9" Hair: Sandy blonde Eyes: Grey (sometimes will turn Gold, especially when he is angry/upset) Dragonic form: Gold dragon